


Lips of Red

by DoreyG



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Kissing Meme, Lex is a Scheming Schemer who Schemes, M/M, Making Out, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come now," he says reprovingly, grabbing Clark's arm as he tries to edge out of the cupboard, "I can't let you go out like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of Red

"Come now," he says reprovingly, grabbing Clark's arm as he tries to edge out of the cupboard, "I can't let you go out like that."

"Like..."

"You look _debauched_ ," he purrs, and lifts his hand - brushes his thumb over Clark's kiss-swollen lips, "utterly so. You leave like this and everybody will know what we've been up to in here."

"...And you don't want that?"

He pauses for a second. Examines, with a warmth that is almost fond, Clark's swollen lips. His ruffled hair, and that spark in his eye that sometimes reminds him of another irritant that he wouldn't much mind taking to his bed, "oh, Clark... Not _quite_ yet."

There's always time for his plans to come to fruition, after all.


End file.
